User blog:Longor1996/TaleCraft Update 0.9 is out!
Full changelog as following. - Fixed the trigger flicker bug. Probably. Not guaranteed! - Added (internal) Entity: client_soundSource, DO NOT USE! - Added AC1 Trigger Memory Block + conversion. (WARNING: ResetOnDeath is scrapped out!) - Added AC1 Trigger Inverter Block + conversion. - Added custom Sky Rendering System. Uses the sky proxy block. (Needs tutorial) - Added IToggleTrigger interface to command-blocks: You can trigger them now, which executes their command. - Added AC1 Timer Block: Fully convertable and usable. - Added new entity: prop_static voxel-model. Not editable or usable as of yet! - Added new Item: Entity Mover, moves entitys around. - Added AC1 (Particle) Effect Block. Not fully convertable, but does what the name says! - Added custom scriptable item editor. Open it with 'iEdit' (Not complete, but kind-of usable!) - Added Gamma (Lighting) command: gamma , default is 1. - Added CTRL+P: System Debug Window (For Developers only) - Added UNDO function: CTRL+Z, only affects Voxel-Brush (currently). EXTREMELY memory consuming, and thus off by default. - Added new Voxel-Brush Filter: Grassifier, makes grass on surfaces. - Added new Voxel-Brush Filter: Treeplacer, places trees on the blocks you click. - Added new Voxel-Brush Filter: Biomechanger, changes the biome for all blocks in the Voxel-Brushs area. - Changed manual-page: items_voxelBrush - Added new creative tab: Talecraft Colored Blocks - Added new creative tab: Talecraft City Blocks - Added 10 new overlays to the "TaleCraft Decoration" Tab. - Added new block: AC1 Redstone Activator - Added new block(s): Colored Stone - Added new block(s): Colored Stone Bricks - Added new block(s): Colored Carved Stone Bricks - Added new block(s): Colored Wood - Added new block(s): Colored Glass - Added new block(s): Colored Bricks - Added new block(s): Colored Concrete - Added new block(s): Colored Concrete Tile - Added new block(s): Colored Concrete Bricks - Added new block(s): Dirt Path Blocks - Added new block(s): City Street Dark Asphalt Blocks - Added new block(s): City Street Bright Asphalt Blocks - Added new block(s): Full-Slab counterparts for the AC1 halfslabs. - Changed the wand tool to ONLY act server-side. - Changed the undo-tool to ONLY act server-side. - Changed the nudge-tool to ONLY act server-side. - Removed Block Particles in AdventureMode, because it makes no sense. - Fixed the bug that the Key-Trigger still triggers in creative. - Fixed the bug that makes all custom blocks non-opaque. - Fixed the bug that makes the wand zone randomly/suddenly extremely big. - Fixed the bug that some blocks are not clickable by the wand. - Fixed the bug that some blocks have faulty collision boxes. - Fixed the bug that the Voxel-Brush randomly overrides/replaces blocks. - Fixed the bug that all TC blocks can be destroyed by TNT. - Fixed the bug that you can place/break blocks in AdventureMode - Fixed the bug that you cant place/break blocks in all modes. - Started to implement MC-ASM system. - Started to implement the Custom Item editor. - Started to move all client and server code into its own proxy-classes. - Courtesy of the above: TaleCraft can now be installed on a DEDICATED 24/7 Internet Server! Category:Blog posts